wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Tifa Sune
Tifa Sune was a Pilot of the MAN-009 Blaster Elmeth. She is a Classmate of Thetis and the Ohter Members of Four Noble Clans. She was a Candidate member of the Kuro Akatsuki. Appearence Tifa has dark brown hair, occasionally appearing black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. In all her outfits across her many appearances, Tifa has worn some variation of a sleeveless shirt that exposes her midriff, a miniskirt and white teardrop earrings. Background Tifa was born in Nibelheim (Space Colony) and was Cloud's next-door neighbor. She was out-going and had many friends. Although she and Cloud were neighbors and only a year apart in age, they were not close. Tifa's mother died when Tifa was eight years old in 1995, leaving her upset and confused. Tifa believed her mother had gone to Mt. Nibel, and that she could meet her again if she crossed the mountain. Tifa headed off to Mt. Nibel and Cloud followed to protect her, but both fell from a rickety bridge. Tifa's father found her severely injured, and blamed Cloud for leading her to Mt. Nibel. Five years later, in 2000, Cloud decided to join SOLDIER like his idol Sephiroth, in part to impress Tifa. He called Tifa out to the water tower, a local date spot, to tell her of his plans, and Tifa made Cloud promise to protect her if she was ever in trouble. He left to join SOLDIER the following spring and Tifa kept reading the newspaper every day looking for some mention of him, and asking Shinra personnel if they knew him when they came to Nibelheim. She would find nothing, for Cloud never made it into SOLDIER, becoming only a lowly infantryman. Paul and Tifa met on Side 6, where Amuro found Lalah in front of a lakeside house. They share the similarity about Amuro was attracted to her with his Newtype powers. They met again some time later when Amuro's car got stuck in the mud. Another vehicle pulled over and offered to help him, aboard it was Lalah and Char Aznable, Amuro's archrival (the two had not yet seen each other face to face). Amuro immediately recognised both of them, but Char and Lalah had yet to figure out Amuro's identity. Following this, Lalah saw her first action in combat as she tested the Elmeth in an attack on Solomon, which was now under Federation control. Following additional adjustments to the Elmeth's system, Lalah performed an additional sortie in the Elmeth and showed such ability that veteran pilots moved behind the Elmeth during battle. Paul Gekko and Tifa shared a "Newtype bonding", a sort of telepathic bond. Unfortunately Cloud, who is the second Char Aznable in the Mobile Armor called Apsalus Dragon arrived and chastised Tifa for "consorting with the enemy" and raised his beam naginata to strike down Paul's Brother, Kaede. Lalah told Char to stop, for she sensed the pilot was Char's Sister. Cloud would first encounter his soon-to-be rival, Paul Gekko as Naruto Uzumaki. As the Pilots Clash with their Gunpla's damaged on both sides as Paul goes for Cloud's Cockpit as the Escape Pod that resembles a Dragon Based Head of the Mobile Armor as a Weak Spot and Tifa was able to reawaken the Monster and sealed it within their Leader, Cloud. Sound Shocker uses Could as a Vessel to give the Missing Nin Power that could rival the Hylian Federation's Team Okaina. Metropaul was awakened, who heeds the call of the Last Prime (Paul Gekko) that pinched Tifa Sune (which is similar to Sephiroth pinched Tifa Lockhart in Final Fantasy), Lalah's Elmeth knocked away the Mobile Armor and took the fatal strike. Lalah died immediately. Her death a profound effect on both men and Tifa, as their rivalry escalates from a professional to a very personal one which culminated in the movie Char's Counterattack. Family *Cloud- Childhood Friend *Paul Gekko- Childhood Friend *Tifa's Sisterhood Friends- Childhood Friend Category:Characters Category:Heroes